The First Night I Dreamt of Edward Cullen
by Swizle
Summary: Early in Twilight, Edward Cullen comes again to the window to watch the alluring Bella Swan sleep. But tonight he might see more than he bargained for...EXPLICIT


**The First Night I Dreamt of Edward Cullen**

**Bella's Point of View**

I stepped into the shower and sighed as the hot water began to soothe the knots in my shoulders. I'd always been a good student but since moving to Forks I'd really thrown myself into study to distract myself from loneliness. And from thinking about the strange behaviour of the students here. Well, really, one of the students.

Cleaned and relaxed, I turned off the water and towelled myself off humming along to some tragic pop song that had been playing on the radio when I drove home. I changed into pale blue pyjama shorts and matching singlet. Dad always kept the house well heated so I didn't feel too cold as I walked downstairs. I just couldn't get used to wearing heavy clothes to bed after living so long in Phoenix.

I poured myself a glass of water in the kitchen and walked in to say goodnight to Dad. I smiled when I saw him snoring away on the couch, the television blaring sports commentary. I turned down the volume and flicked through the channel until I saw that they were re-running _Pride and Prejudice_. They were up to the scene where Elizabeth and Darcy dance together for the first time, exchanging barely concealing insults and teasing jibes. The sexual chemistry was almost tangible, electricity flying in every cautious touch of their hands and long held eye contact.

I'd always loved this movie, but the more I studied Darcy's dark meaningful glances his brown eyes seemed to darken to black and deepen in intensity. I was remembering the way Edward, the mysterious pale beauty, had glared at me in biology class.

Suddenly I was imagining his face changing from hatred to longing and lust. He was Mr Darcy, spinning me through the room, unable to keep his eyes or hands off me. My thighs had started to rub against each other when I finally remembered where I was. I turned the television back to the sports channel and gently placed a blanket over my father's sleeping form.

'Sleep well dad,' I whispered. 'I have a feeling I will.' And I crept upstairs to relieve the ache caused by my dream.

**Edward's Point of View**

I couldn't believe I had allowed myself to come back here. What kind of gentleman stalks a woman like this? Especially such a beautiful, innocent, delicate creature like my Bella. _Argh! There it is again_, I thought for what had to be the thousandth time. _She is not yours!_ _She doesn't even know you._ The pain of these words struck me even as I reminded myself that this was a good thing. She would be better, safer, have a more complete life without a monster like me interfering. But, hopeless wretch as I was, I still came here nightly to watch her innocent slumber, torturing myself with her delicious scent and beauty.

As I positioned myself on the branch outside her room I heard her light footsteps climbing the stairs. I stopped breathing when she stepped into the room, knocked back by the sight of her and not wanting the shock of her scent at the same time. Slowly though I began to breathe, inhaling her essence through the glass windows, which she usually kept closed. Tonight however she walked to them and opened one slightly, gasping when the night air hit her cheeks. She was dressed in a tiny camisole and shorts, highly inappropriate for the weather, and the cool air made her little nipples harden. I groaned at the sight and the new intensity of her smell, stifling it with my fist for fear of her noticing me. I couldn't believe she wasn't freezing, but from the redness of her cheeks she seemed hot and bothered.

She stepped away from the window, crossed the room, put her head into the hall as though listening for someone. But the only other person I could hear in the hose was her dad snoring downstairs. Seemingly happy she shut the door, turned out the slight and poured herself onto the bed with a sigh and a smile, her tiny white legs glowing in the moonlight.

**Bella's Point of View**

Satisfied that Dad was well and truly asleep in the over heated house I set about satisfying myself. I lay on the bed and closed my eyes, re-conjuring the image of Edward and I dancing. Only this time the dream went further; he danced me away from the crowd and through a door into an opulent bedroom. The noise of the party instantly died away. All I could hear was the growing vehemency of our panting, and the occasional moan as he pushed me gently down onto the bed.

We scrambled to remove our clothes, desperate for out skin to touch at last. He covered my body with cold, wet kisses, each caress shooting electricity through me like when he had accidentally brushed my hand with him in biology. I cried out when he entered me, feeling no pain only the intense pleasure of finally being one with this angel. He started plunging deeper and deeper, moaning my name into my ear. I clutched at his shoulders and arched my back, trying to match every inch of my skin to his. I could feel the warmth pooling in my wetness, my moans coming faster and faster. We climbed the cliff and jumped together, crying out into the darkness.

**Edward's Point of View**

Bella laid herself on the bed and closed her eyes with another smile. What was she up to? Her hand started to snake its way up to her chest, slowly tracing itself along her collarbone and up her neck. Oh, how I wished to be touching her! To kiss her along that very path! My imagining was suddenly cut short however when she let her hand move south, cupping one succulent breast under her singlet, then the other hand joined in. She tweaked and pulled at her nipples making them harder than ever.

I was rooted to the tree branch in shock- Bella had never behaved like this before that I had seen. And what surprised me more was how much I was enjoying it. I could hear her soft moans and the scent of her arousal was almost overwhelming. A felling coursed through me that I hadn't felt since before I had been changed. I looked down and was shocked to see my own arousal bulging uncomfortably against my jeans. I had an erection! What kind of devil was this girl that she could completely alter and defeat me without even knowing it.

I had just decided to leave when her hand lowered again, cupping her sacred self, letting out a sigh. My hand instinctively followed and I had to groan into my other fist and I started to rub myself on the outside of my pants. I could see how wet she was, soaking through the seat of her pale blue shorts. She slipped her hand inside her shorts and moaned as her fingers came in contact with her bud. I followed suit, unzipping my jeans and slipping them to my knees to allow greater access to my aching groin. She was rubbing quite hard now, and from her movements I thought she was slipping a finger or two into her hot core, fucking herself in the dark. She still had her eyes closed and groaned over and over. She was imagining a lover and heart broke with wishing that I were in her heart. She was getting closer, arching her back onto her hand, biting her bottom lip ferociously in an effort not to scream.

'Ah, Edward!'

I was so shocked that I stopped pumping myself to listen. _She couldn't really have said that, could she?_

'Edward,' she moaned again. 'Don't stop, I'm so close. Yes, just like that.'

My heart exploded with pride and elation. She was thinking of me and whatever the dream Edward was doing was making her moan and writhe with ecstasy. I started pumping myself harder and harder unable to take my eyes off her, or the smile off my face. She wanted me! All was not without hope! I could feel myself getting close and increased the speed until my hand was nearly a blur. I wanted my seductive angel and I to come together.

She was moaning my name over and over, tossing her head from side to side on the pillow, gritting her teeth in frustration for her impending release.

'I'm close, I'm, uh, I'm close. Don't stop Edward, it feels so good…Ah…I've wanted you for so long, come with me, come with me! Ahhh…Yes!' She screamed and arched off the bed, her hand rubbing furiously as she finally came. 'Yes, yes yes! Ah! Edward!'

When she called out my name I felt myself explode. I let out a groan, my cum shooting onto the branch, clearing my mind into ecstasy for the first time in over a hundred years.

Our breathing eventually began to slow down, and she crawled under the covers, a very satisfied smile on her face. He drifted into a deep sleep and kept smiling, as though her dream was continuing. I replaced my pants and deftly snuck into her room through the open window. He scent was almost stifling in there, but it was worth it to feel the heat from her skin warm me. I lent in to place a delicate kiss on her forehead. She stirred slightly and smiled again.

'Edward,' she breathed, still asleep. _So, she _was_ dreaming of me._ I grinned to myself, feeling that I could burst from happiness.

'Sleep well my angel,' I whispered in the darkness. 'Thankyou for bringing me to life.' I disappeared into the night, leaving her to her dreams.

**Thanks for reading! Reviews are love!**


End file.
